


Den eneste ene

by MagicalDragon



Series: Queer Headcanon Fics [7]
Category: Jul i Valhal
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, hvorfor dog være alene når vi ku dele hver dag? fordi vi begge er homoer hvad vil du
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: “Vent, hvad?” Sagde Asbjørn bestyrtet. “Du troede, det her… Du troede… mellemos?”Tove så decideret forurettet ud.“Nå, ja, jeg ved ikke, hvordan de her ting foregår i din lille verden, Asbjørn, men i byen er der altså ofte… Ja, der er det et helt naturligt indfald at få."“Det ved jeg nu ikke… “ Sagde Asbjørn. “Nu mødte jeg altså min mand i København.”Tove gik direkte fra forurettet til forundret.“Din… mand?”“Afdøde mand.”





	Den eneste ene

Tove og Ragnhild var de sidste til at gå i seng den aften Tove var ankommet med Sofie. At børnene skulle tidligt i seng var selvfølgelig helt naturlig, men denne Asbjørn gik næsten lige så tidligt i seng. Han skulle åbenbart meget tidligt op. Mens hendes mor ryddede lidt op i sit køkken, rumsterede Tove med et par ting, hun ikke havde fået pakket ud.

“Så han er altså enlig, eller hvad?” Spurgte Tove.

“Ja,” bekræftede Ragnhild fra køkkenet. “Men han bryder sig ikke om at snakke om det, så jeg ville nok holde mig væk fra emnet.”

“Jo, ja,” sagde Tove. “Ja, nu regner jeg ikke med, at vi skal snakke så meget generelt, så…”

  


Tove kom til at tage fejl, gjorde hun. Asbjørn ville ikke have fyldt så meget, hvis han ikke absolut havde en holdning til alting, og dertil altid den _omvendte_ holdning af Toves egen. At Tove i følge samme logik altså også havde en holdning til alting, hvis den altid kunne være den omvendte af Asbjørns, tænkte hun ikke over. Efter flere skænderier, der blot virkede mere og mere platte, satte Tove dog endelig ord på, hvad hun var begyndt at tænke, det virkelig handlede om.

“Vent, hvad?” Sagde Asbjørn bestyrtet. “Du troede, det her… Du troede… mellem _os_?”

Tove så decideret forurettet ud.

“Nå, ja, jeg ved ikke, hvordan de her ting foregår i _din_ lille verden, Asbjørn, men i byen er der altså ofte… Ja, der er det et _helt naturligt_ indfald at få.”

“Det ved jeg nu ikke… “ Sagde Asbjørn. “Nu mødte jeg altså min mand i København.”

Tove gik direkte fra forurettet til forundret.

“Din… mand?”

“Afdøde mand.”

Tove, der normalt havde så travlt, stoppede nu.

“Det gør mig ondt,” sagde hun et par lange øjeblikke efter.

“Tak,” sagde Asbjørn.

Hvad ellers var der at sige? Det var flere år siden nu, og han var løbet tør for meningsløse fraser, der alligevel ikke kom sagen nær.

Tove syntes at forstå, at det ikke var nu, man skulle snage, og skiftede med ét emnet til, hvor underligt det dog var, med alt den sne så tidligt i december. Asbjørn tog håndsrækningen for hvad den var, og begyndte med det samme at kede Tove med den effekt, dette voldsomme vejr havde på den danske skov.

  
  


“Du, Asbjørn,” sagde Tove et par dage efter mens hun var ved at lægge tøj sammen. “Når du nu er homoseksuel…”

Ah. Der kom det.

Asbjørn så op fra pejsen.

“Har jeg lyst til at høre det her?”

“Pjat med dig,” sagde Tove og slog resolut to sider af et par bukser sammen, mens Asbjørn lænede sig tilbage og så både afventende og skeptisk på hende.

“Nej, men når du nu er bøsse,” gentog Tove og holdt så en dramatisk pause, ”er du så en bjørn?”

Asbjørn himlede med øjnene. Nu igen? I det mindste var børnene i skole, så der var ingen der skulle have en forklaring af, hvad Tove mente.

“Hah,” Sagde han tørt, men uden bid. “Så kvik du er.”

“Ej, den var da meget sjovt,” protesterede Tove muntert.

“Måske hvis det ikke var 27. gang jeg hørte den,” svarede Asbjørn.

“Nu er den jo også bare så oplagt,” sagde Tove. “Man kan ikke modstå det.”

“Tilsyneladende.”

  


Der var tumult oven på. Asbjørn og Jonas var oppe at skændes om et eller andet, Tove havde for travlt med sit opkald fra Singapore til at ænse hvad. Snart måtte hun dog undskylde sig, og love at ringe tilbage igen om en halv time. Lige efter hun havde fået lagt på, kom både far og dreng rendende ned af trappen.

“Du’ så tarvelig!” råbte Jonas. “Alle mine venner har en, og du vil ikke engang… “

“Jonas,” begyndte Asbjørn som han tog det sidste trin ned af trappen.

“Far ville have ladet mig!” råbte Jonas og afbrød dermed både sin fars ord og bevægelse.

Øjeblikket han sagde det, stopped Asbjørn helt op. Han så så uendeligt træt ud. Jonas så også ud til, at han fortrød. Hans læbe bævrede og han så først ud som ville han sige noget, men løb så sin vej i stedet.

Asbjørn stod som naglet til gulvet i et langt øjeblik før han fik bevæget sig ned i den nærmeste stol og gemte ansigtet i sine hænder.

Tove kiggede fra ham til sit skrivebord og tilbage igen et par gange, før hendes øjne faldt på kanden på hendes bord. Så rejste hun sig.

“Kaffe?” spurgte hun og rørte let ved hans skulder.

“Den er ikke helt nylavet, men stadig varm,” fortsatte hun da han ikke svarede, ude af stand til at finde på andet at sige.

Hvorfor skulle hendes mor også absolut være ude nu? Hun var meget bedre til den her slags ting.

Endelig sukkede Asbjørn højlydt og satte sig ordentligt op.

“Jo tak,” mumlede han grødet og Tove skyndte sig ud for at finde en kop, som ville Asbjørn forsvinde, hvis hun ikke kom hurtigt nok tilbage med den.

Efter Asbjørn havde fået sin kaffe, sad de i stilhed et par minutter.

“Hvad hed han?” Spurgte Tove endelig.

Asbjørn så op på hende.

“Din mand?” præciserede hun, skønt det var langt fra nødvendigt.

“Torben,” svarede han.

De sad i stilhed lidt endnu. Tove overvejede kraftigt enten at gå tilbage til at arbejde og lade som ingenting eller ringe efter sin mor for at spørge om hjælp. Mulighed nummer to virkede noget barnlig og det eneste tiltalende ved den, var, at den da i det mindste virkede en smule bedre end mulighed et.

Endelig brød Asbjørn tavsheden:

“Torben plejede at stå for alt det med kalendergaver og julestemningen. Han holdt meget af julen… Jeg tror, når Jonas… det’ en svær tid for ham.”

 _Og for dig_ , tænkte Tove, men undlod at sige det.

“Og Emma?” Spurgte hun i stedet.

“Jo, for Emma, også… men hun husker ikke lige så meget.”

Tove nikkede stille og de sad i tavshed endnu en stund, til Jonas kom løbende tilbage, tudbrølende, og kastede sig i sin fars arme. Sofie kom lige så stille snigende ind efter ham. Hun så også noget påvirket ud.

“Undskyld, undskyld!” Råbte Jonas. “Undskyld, far, undskyld…”  

  


Det var midt på dagen og de tre voksne i huset havde besluttet at spise frokost sammen, da de alle viste sig at være hjemme samtidig. Ja, egentlig havde Ragnhild vel bare lagt mærke til det, og så lige så stille gjort mad parat, så lokket både sin datter og sin lejer til sig.

“Har du egentlig efterhånden fundet nogen, Tove?” Spurgte Ragnhild mens Tove var midt i en kartoffelmad.

Tove så irriteret på sin mor.

“Jeg har da ikke tid til den slags,” sagde hun bestemt efter hun havde tygget af munden.

“Hvad med Sofies far?” spurgte Asbjørn mens hans smurte løs på en leverpostejmad.

“Åh, ham,” sagde Tove misfornøjet. “Der var ikke andet end bøvl med ham.”

“Et eller andet må der vel have været,” sagde Asbjørn.

“Det må der vel...” sagde hun. “Ja, jeg ved ikke… han var så besværlig… meget omklamrende..”

“Du var da helt vild med ham til at starte med,” pointerede hendes mor som hun pillede et æg.

Tove skar ansigt.

“Jeg tror mest af alt jeg syntes han var imponerende. Ja, han havde en meget høj stilling af sin alder,” forklarede hun til Asbjørn.

“Nå...” sagde han neutralt.

“Men Sofie… hun ser stadig ikke noget til ham?”

“Han ringer jo på fødselsdage og sådan.”

“Har Sofie nok i det?” spurgte Asbjørn.

“Han har aldrig været en stor del af hendes liv,” svarede Tove hårdt. “Sofie har nok i mig.”

Da de begge bare så på hende lidt, tilføjede hun mindre kraftigt: “Og i mor, selvfølgelig,”

  
  
  


For en gangs skyld var Asbjørn længere oppe end Ragnhild. Tove sad stadig og arbejdede ved sin _work station_ da Asbjørn kom ned af trappen iklædt natbukser.

“Stadig i gang?” spurgte han.

“Som du kan se,” svarede Tove. “Det er vigtigt at være arbejdsom.”

Asbjørn, der ellers bare ville have lavet sig en kop te og sat sig til at læse, revurderede nu sin aften.

“Det er også vigtigt at tage pauser,” sagde han. “Drik en kop te med mig.”

“Te?” Svarede Tove. “Hvis det endelig skal være, så giv mig en kop pulverkaffe.”

Asbjørn gjorde som han blev bedt om, men satte så kopperne på sofabordet.

“Du må komme herhen,” fortalte han Tove og efter lidt intens stirren på sin skærm, rejste Tove sig faktisk.

Efter de havde siddet lidt, fik Asbjørn samlet sig.

“Ham dér, din eks…”

“Åh, lad os ikke snakke om ham.”

“Nej, men… det jeg tænkte på er, om du har haft andre længere forhold.”

Tove tøvede lidt.

“Ikke rigtigt,” svarede hun. “Jeg er vist ikke rigtigt bygget til det. Der er så meget at opleve! Så kan jeg ikke have en mand på slæb.”

“Men det er dét, jeg tænker på, Tove… dem, man elsker, er jo ikke en byrde… og nu ikke for at lægge ord i din mund, men ham din eks… det lyder ikke som om, du var vildt forelsket.”

Tove svingede hovedet rundt for at nedstirre ham.

“Ja, jeg er dårlig til forhold,” sagde hun iltert, “fortæl mig noget, jeg ikke ved.”

“Det var ikke min pointe,” svarede Asbjørn mildt.

“Og hvad, må man spørger, var så din pointe?”

Asbjørn tøvede lidt. Hvis han tog fejl, ville dette være voldsomt grænseoverskridende. Ja, det ville det måske være uanset hvad.

“Har du overvejet, at hvis du ikke har været forelsket i en mand, så bliver du måske bare ikke forelsket i mænd?”

Tove stirrede først på ham meget længe. Så vendte hun hovedet væk og stirrede ud i den blå luft.

“Huh… det har jeg egentlig aldrig tænkt på.”

 

 

I sidste ende rejser Tove ikke til Singapore med Sofie. De bliver - indtil videre, bliver Tove ved med at sige, som månederne hober sig op - boende hos Ragnhild. Efter lidt snak frem og tilbage, beslutter både Asbjørn og Tove sig for, at de skal på homobar sammen. De er begge to i den overbevisning, at de hiver den anden med sig for deres eget bedste. 

**Author's Note:**

> jeg har ingen undskyldninger


End file.
